Our love
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Hibari is in love with Tsuna but he doesn't know how to confess so he avoids him ... but what will happen when the sky will catch the cloud? Read and find out!


**_Hey there my little readers~ I bring you here once again a new story . . . but this time it's an 2718 fic~_**

**_Kanra: Wasn't it 1827?_**

**_Angie: No . . . this story it's an 2718 because I love the pairing and the fact that there aren't many fics this way . . . just 18 fucking 27_**

**_Kanra: Ooookay . . . get it over with already!_**

**_Angie: This is just the beginning *chuckling darkly*_**

**_On with the story~_**

* * *

Today Hibari was patrolling the school grounds of his beloved Namimori as he beat up the herbivores that though it was funny to put a prank on him and then run. To say he had been pissed it was an misunderstanding . . . if he could he would've beat them to dead. Luckily for them the prefect had some work to do so he left them there.

Hibari was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that a pair of sunset eyes were watching him from afar and studied his every move. Hibari felt a shiver run down his spine and looked at the person who the eyes belonged to. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the omnivore . . . Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Well you wonder why the feared prefect would react this way in front of this boy? It was because he had a crush on him for almost 2 years. He had realized his feelings when he first fought the brunette with tantalizing eyes.

Now here he was trying to avoid the same brunette by turning the opposite direction so he could walk away from the older boy. Tsuna was older than Hibari with two years and Hibari tried everything to get the brunettes attention in a subtle way but till now the boy just greeted him or rarely teased him.

Tsuna was the single one to not be afraid of him and that what made the Hibari Kyouya want him in many ways than one. Hibari loved the boy but he couldn't confess because he was to shy and there were the other herbivores that hanged out with Tsuna.

He wanted Tsuna all to himself, to have him touch him and love him. But he already knew it was impossible but . . . it hurt to see the one he loved so close yet so far. He was brought out of his musings when he felt someone chuckle in his ear and a hot breath caress his neck making him shudder.

"Thinking about me?" It sounded more like a statement than an question. He turned around to see Tsuna . . . very close to his lips. He could feel the others body heat and scent and it made him slightly dizzy. Hibari felt a blush heating his cheecks so he tried to turn around and leave.

He didn't have the chance as Tsuna grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his body, his other hand tilting his chin upwards to meet the others heated stare. He froze in place as he felt his checks heating up. Tsuna leaned down, closing the gap between them, pulling Hibari in a gentle but passionate and loving kiss.

Hibari moaned as he melted in the kiss. It was like a dream to be kissed by the person he longed to feel touched. Tsuna licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that was gladly accepted. The older boy didn't waste any time and entered the hot cavern. They started a dance of passion that left the both of them breathless.

When they parted away, a little string of saliva connected them and both of them were panting hard. Tsuna admired his work and smirked. Hibari was blushing a nice shade of red, his eyes were glazed from the pleasure and his plump lips were puffy and red. For short Hibai Kyouya looked really adorable and sexy.

When Kyouya regained he's senses he blushed bet red and started stuttering. It was really cute in Tsuna's opinion. He should stop hanging out so much with Mukuro. In a different place a pineapple head sneezed.

"Kyouya . . . I love you, would you go out with me" asked Tsuna in a gentle but serious manner.

"I love you too" said Kyouya as he blushed a bright pink and fidgeted nervously.

"Don't worry Kyouya, you don't have to be nervous" said Tsuna while pulling him in a tight embrace. Kyouya relaxed and hugged the other back.

Let's say that day was the best ever for the both of them

.

.

.

And for the 2718 fangirls lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**_So~ how was it? _**

**_Good . . . Bad . . . Review!_**

**_Kanra: It's for the first time you don't write an M rated story_**

**_Angie: I know . . . I want to make some stories that don't contain smut . . . and it won't be the last *chuckling*_**

**_Kanra: You're scaring me =_=_**

**_Angie: Good it works . . . just you wait the third chapter in Truth or dare show . . . MUAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Angie: Then Ciao Ciao~ see ya next time~_**

**_Angie-chan's out _**


End file.
